


Occupation

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Secrets, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Occupation

Clint has a secret.  
He is a published author.  
No one knows.  
Not even Natasha.  
Writing helps him channel his emotions.  
He is of course published under a different name.  
He is renowned.  
People like his books.  
Including his new teammates.  
He has seen Natasha reading all his books.  
He ie happy she likes them.

He writes mystery novels.  
A little bit of spy fiction.   
He knows Natasha analyses it.  
They know what real spies are like.  
Clint is a spy, superhero and author.   
He is proud of the last one.  
This is nothing but a normal profession.


End file.
